1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display system and an operation input method.
2. Related Art
A head mounted display (display system) disclosed in JP-A-2000-172371 includes a hardware keyboard as an input device.
A hardware keyboard is, however, difficult to carry in terms of size, weight, and other mobility-related points. On the other hand, a smartphone, a mobile phone, and other mobile terminals (display systems) include a touch panel or dedicated keys as an input device. A touch panel and dedicated keys, however, also have difficulties when they are used with a mobile terminal. That is, to improve operability, an input device needs to be reasonably large, whereas to improve mobility, the input device needs to be reasonably small.